I see you
by G Cullen Nightroad
Summary: Summary:Basado en la canción de Leona Lewis del mismo nombre. Mi luz en la oscuridad respira con la esperanza de una vida nueva.Ahora vivo por ti y por mí. Suplico en mi corazón por que este sueño nunca termine.One Shot. EsxC


_Summary:Basado en la canción de Leona Lewis del mismo nombre. Mi luz en la oscuridad respira con la esperanza de una vida vivo por ti y por mí. Suplico en mi corazón por que este sueño nunca Shot. EsxC_

_hola n.n ..les dejo este one shot que me ha salido de momento.. está basado en la canción de leona lewis : I see you.. le he incluido pedacitos de la letra n.n .. ocurre como en los 20's poco tiempo despues de carlisle convirtiera a esme.. n.n disfruten..._

_**Todos los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer ....**_

* * *

_**I see You**_

Hice crujir las hojas bajo mis pies a conciencia, quería que él notara mi presencia, que yo estaba ahí para él y que lo estaría siempre. Dirigió su cálida mirada dorada a mí y sonreí como un reflejo, justo como aquel que conservaba de respirar. Él era mi salvador, mi todo, como podría yo no quererlo si me había brindado de nuevo aquella la luz que se había extinguido en las tinieblas de mi antiguo y a veces latente dolor.

_Mi luz en la oscuridad respira con la esperanza de una vida nueva  
Ahora vivo por ti y por mí_

- siéntate –susurró él alzando la comisura del labio y palmeando el tronco en el cual estaba sentado. Asentí y me hice mi lugar junto a él; dudé unos cuantos segundos antes de tomarle la mano. Su piel suave, me hacía sentir diferente, su contacto. Su esencia, su fragancia amaderada, fresca, atractiva, despertaba mis sentidos.

-Este lugar es tan bello- comenté con tono apenas audible mientras admiraba a mi alrededor cada color otoñal, rojo, amarillo, verde, combinados en sublime armonía. – lamento si era este tu lugar para meditar y estar solo, pero mi curiosidad es ciertamente más grande que mi sentido de privacidad.

- no te preocupes, Esme. – Me acarició la mejilla haciéndome temblar levemente –sabía que me estabas siguiendo, solo continué adentrándome en el bosque para saber si serías capaz de seguirme.-soltó una simple risilla sorda – lo hiciste. – su mirada se encontró con la mía y pude ver mucho más de lo que normalmente veía en sus ojos. Me veía, lo veía, y veía mi sueño con él, mi paraíso, mi deseo de amor…y el suyo también.

_Suplico en mi corazón por que este sueño nunca termine_

_Me veo a través de tus ojos  
Viviendo y volando en lo más alto  
Tu vida ilumina el camino dentro del paraíso._

- Carlisle…yo – su nombre sonaba poco delicioso en mi voz, sonaba mejor en la suya – tengo…que decírtelo, tengo que…- las palabras murieron en mis labios mientras me miraba con curiosidad – me has mostrado tantas cosas que nunca jamás imaginé ver; me has dado la oportunidad de renacer, de ser y de vivir de esta forma maravillosa. Sin ti, no sé qué sería de mi – volví a mirarlo y esperé sus palabras de respuesta.

- sé lo que me quieres decir, pero…te es difícil – aseguró él rozando mi mano con sus dedos de marfil – lo diré yo si quieres, porque…al fin al cabo he querido decirte lo mismo desde hace un tiempo. – Se llevó mi blanca mano a sus labios y depositó un beso con suavidad en mi piel – te he comenzado a querer, como ha nadie he querido, me has cautivado con todo tu encanto y brillo, tu ser y ternura, y tal como te he empezado a querer, te he empezado a amar. Mi corazón se ha rendido ante ti, es tuyo.

_Vivo por tu amor  
Tú me enseñaste a ver  
Todo lo que es hermoso  
Mis sentidos tocan tus __palabras__  
Que nunca imaginé  
Ahora te entrego mi esperanza  
Me entrego _

Mi mundo se sacudió de una forma inexplicable; no sé cómo pude aferrarme vagamente a la realidad en ese momento. Tal vez era su mano sujetando con _amor_ la mía, pero sabía que sus palabras hubieran podido salir de mi boca, si yo hubiera tenido más coraje y decisión; me veía a través de él, de sus ojos, sus palabras y su amor.

Un perfecto sueño jamás soñado o imaginado del cual no quisiera nunca despertar, tal vez nunca lo haría, considerando lo siguiente que hice en aquel susurró mágico de la naturaleza. Las hojas oscilaron con el viento, al igual que mi alma, cuando sus anhelados labios tocaron los míos y sellaron mi amor por aquel ángel rubio, caído del cielo. El viento me envolvió al igual que ese sentimiento palpitante, fuerte y palpable que se apoderaba de mi ser. Un paraíso que yo veía llegar, veía un futuro…junto a él.

_Suplico en mi corazón por que este sueño nunca termine  
Me veo a través de tus ojos  
Viviendo y volando en lo más alto  
Tu vida ilumina el camino dentro del paraíso_

- te amo – dije sin pensar, mientras aun seguían mis trémulos labios rozando los suyos. Le abrí mi corazón en ese instante a través de otro beso, puro, natural e intenso. Me sentí abrumadoramente libre, completa. Pude ver con mis ojos cerrados, lo que mi anterior vida no me permitió ver – ¿acaso puedes sentir lo mismo que yo? Me siento viva, como nunca lo hice.

_  
Nunca mi corazón estuvo abierto  
Ni mi espíritu __libre__  
Para el __mundo__ que tú me habías mostrado  
Mis ojos no podían ver  
Todos los colores del amor _

_Y mucho más allá que la vida misma__  
__Mucho más allá_

- sé perfectamente de que hablas, también lo siento. Me siento vivo – respondió en conjunto con el silbido de las hojas movidas por los aires del otoño. – yo…también te amo.

_Sobrevivo por tu amor_

_Sobrevivo por tu vida,_

_Te veo, te veo

* * *

_

_**el link de la canción está en mi perfil =). agradecimientos a June por lo del summary :P  
**_

_**que les ha parecido?.. please.. me dirian? cualquier cosa que me quieran decir, alguna duda, sugerencia, critica opinion,etc. No mas le dan al botoncito que dice review.. y me comunican lo que quieran decirme..les agradezco por leer.**_

_**con cariño, Ginny3001**_


End file.
